create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Polarize bear
Polarize bear (age 29) is a polar bear and part of the winter squad. He is the boyfriend of Penelope the bunny and a galaxy polar bear. Biography When the Galaxy was made, the 7 dragon gods had decided to make a polar bear child for the first Galaxy. Wastena thought of naming him polarize bear, so the other agreed (But instead they made him a human). Then they created polarize, a polar bear who would do anything that's right. Then he was sent to run wild until he met up with the winter squad. They recruited him and made him new member of the winter squad. Polarize bear was proud of that. Then they taught him everything he needed to know about the squad and listened to their every command. Then when the days have passed, polarize met a beautiful rabbit lady names Penelope. He loved her and cherished her with all his heart. But when the leader found out about polarize falling in love with a rabbit, he threatened Penelope and wrote polarize up for meeting with the enemy. Then the next morning polarize met Penelope again, only to see that the leader was watching him. Then he banished polarize after he turned him into a polar bear and imprisoned penelope. Then polarize felt lonely. As the intentions grew wider and bigger, he had gone angry and his leader had tormented him too much. Because of this, (polar bears are deadly and curious) he killed the leader instead of begging for his lover back. After that, he ran away from the squad and tried to find Penelope. He found her, broke her out and they lived together once more. That was when he met the 5 destiny animals and was so excited to meet them. He then was attacked by the hexwing army but slapped crave when the battle started. Appearance Polarize bear has a little blue on him, with a blue-white striped scarf, gray tank top, blue paws, and black uniform. Personality Polarize is a curious little one who is also aggresive towards other people because of his polar bear instincts. He can sometimes be kind of a jerk sometimes when Penelope is threatenes, but goes into alter rage mode when provoked. He's not a mean person, but he will be if you annoy him. Watch out though never to call him a snow bear because he prefers being called "a polar bear" instead of a snow bear. He was also mentioned in his uman form as curious, thoughtful and kind. Lin his polar bear form, he is aggresive, cold, cocky and still curious. Character devolopment Ever since I had no internet, I wanted to draw some other animal besides lioness or flames. So I came up with this little fellow, a blue and white polar bear. Ever since 5th grade, I forgot all about him until I came up with another OC. I went for this little fellow and gave his first name, polarize bear. Trivia * Polarize bear had gotten his name "polarize" because I wanted to name him something that sounds exactly like "polar". * Other polar bears are curious, which explains he's curious as well. * His human form has an appearance which are blue hair and eyes, blue-white striped scarf, race of American, gray pants, black suit, gray tank top and blue fingerless stocking gloves. * His first name polarize might sound like twenty one pilots' song polarize. Category:Male Category:Part Time Human Category:Adult Category:Mutant/Creation